The present disclosure relates to an apparatus for securing fire extinguishers in vehicles, and more particularly to a quick-release mounting bracket capable of securing fire extinguishers of different dimensions.
Many commercial vehicle cabs are required to be equipped with at least one fire extinguisher. Generally, federal and state regulations require the fire extinguisher to be easily accessible and securely mounted within the vehicle cab. The regulations also govern the size of the fire extinguisher required in the vehicle cab. Generally, vehicles that transport hazardous materials must have a larger fire extinguisher than those vehicles that do not transport hazardous materials. In addition, the mounting of the fire extinguisher must be secure for safety reasons such as to prevent jostling and puncture of the fire extinguisher.
There is a need, therefore, for a mounting bracket that can securely hold multiple sizes of fire extinguishers in a vehicle, and which allows a passenger to easily disengage the fire extinguisher in an emergency.